Typically, automotive roof racks are rigidly mounted in a fixed position on the roof of a motor vehicle. The roof rack assembly of the present invention was developed in order to enhance and improve the overall appearance and aerodynamics of the vehicle by making it possible to retract the roof rack to a stored position when not in use.
The roof rack assembly of this invention preferably includes a pair of spaced apart rails. A pair of channels in the roof panel of the vehicle are spaced apart the same distance as the rails. The rails are movable from a raised position of use projecting above the roof panel to a retracted position within the channels.
More specifically, the upper edges of the channels are flush with the roof panel, and the tops of the rails, when retracted, are also flush with the roof panel. Hence the rails, when retracted, are not normally visible and do not interfere with the overall aerodynamics of the vehicle.
Preferably the roof rack includes cross bars interconnecting the rails. Cross channels in the roof panel receive the cross bars when the rack is retracted.
In accordance with the specific embodiment about to be described, the mechanism for raising and lowering the rails includes an arm for each end of each rail. Each arm has an inner end pivoted to one of the channels. A sliding pivotal connection is provided between the outer ends of the arms and the respective rails so that by pivoting the arms back and forth, the rails may be raised and lowered. The arms are power-operated, preferably by one or more power units. The power units may be hydraulic or electric and are operated simultaneously so that both ends of the rails move up and down at the same time.
The rack is preferably guided in its movement between the upper and lower positions by an upright pin slidable in a tube or sleeve provided at each end of each of the rails.
One object of this invention is to provide a roof rack assembly having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a roof rack assembly which is retractable, is rugged and durable in use, is composed of a relatively few simple parts, and can be easily operated and controlled by the driver.